


dirty talk時破音

by monster59810



Series: XX時突發狀況 [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, 理想の息子 | Risou no Musuko | Perfect Son
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster59810/pseuds/monster59810
Relationships: Kobayashi Kouji/Suzuki Daichi, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Suzuki Daichi/Kobayashi Kouji, Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto, 中島裕翔/山田涼介, 小林浩司/鈴木大地, 山田涼介/中島裕翔, 鈴木大地/小林浩司
Series: XX時突發狀況 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699696
Kudos: 9





	dirty talk時破音

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://blog-imgs-137.fc2.com/p/i/n/pinkwan1103/ymytdckj.jpg)

鈴木君、嗯、快點  
嘖、

鈴木為躺在凌亂辦公桌上的小林浩司打開雙腿，扯去其中一邊落在腳踝的高級訂製西褲與內褲，再挽起膝彎處、讓那雙讓人心動的長腿環繞在腰際上，更方便他的動作。  
地上散落滿地白底黑字的合約和提案，有些文件夾平日的位置也被躺在桌上的人霸佔了，可惜此刻沒有人有餘裕去收拾整理。  
身為小林浩司的得力秘書，鈴木瞥了眼地上凌亂，再看看身下再度被他重新填滿蜜穴、蹙眉等待他繼續頂動的小林，鈴木決定全心投入在越發令人泥足深陷的情事裡。  
春宵一刻值千金，但他們最近為了一份千億合同已錯失太多千金了。  
拿去戀人鼻樑上先前深吻壓得歪斜的高級金絲眼鏡，貼心放進手邊抽屜裡，鈴木俯身用舌尖舔去小林額際間的汗水和淚水，即時感受到包覆著性器的腸壁熱情地縮了縮，將他咬得更緊更深。  
漫長的忍耐已被搾壓得不成形，終於潰堤。  
將小林拉起，連同汗濕得快要滴出水的白襯衫擁緊在懷裡，鈴木抬手溫柔撫著小林濡濕後頸和髮尾，下胯卻用力擺動抽插，讓靠在肩上的戀人只能任由零碎呻吟流逸嘴邊，像極了只說給他聽的秘密私語。  
兜轉八年，他們再次在母親面前牽起彼此的手。  
歷經高中成為番長的磨練，又在戰場般的商場中打滾數年，逐漸獨當一面的小林浩司有時仍會像從前揪著他的手慌張問他怎麼辦，等他幫忙解決難題。但當他們一起坐在彼此母親面前，小林卻先主動伸手過來抓住他的手心，鏡片底下的堅決彷彿在向母親們宣示著要是不同意、這次就是正式宣戰的晚餐了。  
想到彼此母親不約而同的誇張反應，鈴木忍不住笑意，於是緩下過激的挺動，偏過頭吻住完全不受抑壓放聲嬌喘著的雙唇。  
坐到小林平日工作的座椅上，鈴木輕易托起踏實地為工作奔波而消瘦的戀人到腿上，兩腿間腫脹炙熱輕易滑進窄細甬道，意識到彼此身體的榫合讓他更加想要牢牢抱緊戀人。

啊、鈴木君、好大⋯⋯  
小林、噓、唔、  
可是鈴、鈴木君、把我裡面填得好滿、啊、好深、

逕自在他身上搖動著腰肢的小林總是用那種天真無邪的語氣，說出煽動他慾望的虎狼之詞，最後逼得他拋棄平日的理智，為對方展露出只有小林浩司才能看見的、沉迷情愛如暴君般的鈴木大地。  
眼前誘人可口的戀人當然也只有他才能看見。  
扯去本已敞開的襯衫舔咬眼前紅豔乳尖，鈴木一手扶著小林幼細的腰，另一手握上聳立在彼此肚腹間的性器，手心嫻熟上下滑動同時挺動腰胯，他還記得戀人的敏感點、在這裡、  
抬眼看小林承受不了突然的快感而軟下身體靠過來，鈴木張開懷抱接住。順勢挨在頸側的小林以腮頰磨蹭著他，故意在他耳邊發出甜膩鼻音和輕吟。剛剛放軟的細腰又再前後搖起來，柔軟穴壁貪婪地吸吮著他，催促著他趕快進行下去。  
鈴木用手背抹去額角阻礙視線的汗水，仰頭輕咬那雙讓人心煩意亂的薄唇，想要他安份點、卻又喜歡他在自己面前毫無掩飾。

啊、鈴木君給、給我、唔啊、  
小林想要什麼、嗯、  
全部都、鈴木君的、全部⋯⋯


End file.
